Various panel systems and components used therein have heretofore been widely utilized in setting up booths and various displays at conventions, trade shows, retail stores and the like. Such prior systems and components, however, are beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) the systems when put together are unstable; (b) the system is difficult and awkward to setup and disassemble and requires the services of one or more skilled erectors; (c) the system includes an inordinate number of component parts; (d) to setup or disassemble the system requires special tools; (e) the components of the system are heavy, bulky and of costly, complex design; (f) the system is not readily adapted to be setup to assume a variety of aesthetic structural forms; (g) the number, size and relative location of the system components cannot be readily changed, (h) the system requires a variety of fasteners and/or clips which may be readily lost or misplaced; and (i) various components of the system require close manufacturing tolerances.